Finding Lisanna
by Priscilla529
Summary: when Mirajane hear the rumors that her beloved little sister might be alive, she joined Lucy's group to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail

" Mirajane!" Lucy shouted excitedly as she entered the guild. Mirajane is the girl who serves drinks behind the counter, sort of like a bartender.

" Hi, lucy! Why are you so excited?" Mirajane asked.

" Do you still remember Lisanna? She's your little sister that died last year, right? Well, rumor has it that Lisanna isn't dead! My team and I have taken the mission to try to find her! Want to join us?" Lucy exclaimed.

" Lisanna's alive? I can't believe it! I'll come with you!" Mirajane answered excitedly at the thought that her beloved little sister might still be alive.

Mirajane's POV

" When are we leaving?" I asked.

" As soon as Natsu, Gray and Happy are here.' Erza replied. Suddenly, the door banged open and in came Natsu and Happy.

" Haha! I beat you again, ice brain!" Natsu shouted. Seconds later, in came Gray.

" At least I don't break anything, idiot!" Gray shouted in reply. The two started fighting again, and when I looked at Lucy, she looks really annoyed.

" Enough! Why are you so late?" Erza shouted, and they both became quiet and acted as if they were buddies.

" Ugh! They are so childish!" Lucy said.

We started our mission in small groups. Natsu, Happy and Lucy are one group, they'd be searching in the forest areas, Erza is searching in the countryside by herself, and that leaves Gray and I searching in the city. Though it's not as scary as the countryside or forest, it's very crowded and that makes it hard to find one particular girl. It's like finding hair in a haystack, but I'm very determined since I am doing this for my little sister.

Gray and I did not talk for some time. I'll never admit this to anyone, but I'm actually feeling fluttery every time I'm around him. I'm not having a crush on him, am I?

" Hey, want to stop by this restaurant first?" Gray asked, after an hour of walking around without finding something suspicious.

" Uh, sure." I replied. I'm really hungry, and so the food is splatter around my mouth. I felt so embarrassed when he told me that, but fluttery again when he takes a napkin and wiped the dirty areas.

" Thx." I mumbled stupidly. He just nodded and we continued eating in silence.

After that, we searched all over Magnolia and still couldn't find her. I feel so down when we entered a bar where we will meet the rest of the team.


	2. The Magical Forest

No one's POV

The door of the bar banged open and Erza walked in. She looked like she had just gotten into a fight.

" Erza! What happened?" Gray asked, worried.

" Are you okay?" Mirajane asked politely.

" I'm fine. I just got into a fight with some foxes." Erza replied.

Mirajane's POV

" Did you find my sister?" I asked excitedly.

" No, sorry. But I think Lucy's group will. Speaking of which, they're late again." Erza said, annoyed. Suddenly, the door banged again and Natsu and Happy came running, while Lucy is tagging along, looking upset.

"You're late! Did you find anything?" Erza asked.

" Yes! There's this animal that keeps on changing forms. We tried to catch it, but it ran away and Lucy tumbled down a hill! She's so funny!" Natsu replied, laughing.

" Argh.." Lucy grimaced, and I have to admit, she does look pretty funny, and I giggled. Lucy caught me, and she glowered.

" We'll search again tomorrow, then." I said, ignoring the look on Lucy's face.

" Yes. We'll all search in the forest." Erza said sternly, and we all ate.

The next day, I woke up bright and early, ate a quick breakfast, and ran to Fairy Tail. No one was there yet, so I waited patiently. Soon, Erza came and so di Lucy and Gray. Natsu and Happy are always late, and today's not different. After an hour, they finally showed up and we started our mission again. The place we're going to is a forest named The Magical Forest. It got it's name because sometimes, there are wonderful lights that mysteriously appear. When we arrived, the forest is very full of animals. We tried to find one that stands out, but can't. So, we went to a cave and stayed there to eat.

When we are eating, we noticed that someone else is in the cave. I feel creeped out, but I followed the others, and together, we went deeper inside the cave.


	3. Lisanna

Erza's POV

Suddenly, something jumped out of the cave and attacked Mirajane. As a result, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Mirajane!" I shouted. Suddenly, the thing that attacked her screamed and turned into human. It was Lisanna!

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Is she okay?" Lisanna asked worriedly," I thought you are my attackers!" She started crying, and I was too sorry to scold her. Instead, I put my hand on her shoulder and convinced her that Mirajane's going to be fine.

"What do you mean, attackers?" Lucy asked curiously. She's always the one who's very observative.

" We'll talk later. We have to get Mirajane to a hospital." Gray said. I don't know why, but lately, he's been very caring towards Mirajane secretly. Is he having a crush on her?

We brought Mirajane to the closest hospital, and stayed beside her. As soon as we all settled in, Lisanna began her story.

" When Mirajane thought I was dead, I wasn't. I went to hide in the forest because my attackers are following me. They are wizards from a guild, but I don't know which. I was scared, so I hid in the cave. I was also really sad that you guys don't know I'm alive, but I have no choice." she said, holding back tears.

" We'll find whoever did this, I promise." I replied," But now, we have to stay by Mirajane's side at all times. She's badly hurt."

Everyone agreed, and Natsu and Happy went to find food. Lucy was comforting Lisanna, and Gray is staring off to space. I was thinking about the attackers. I can't believe someone would do that to Lisanna. When Natsu and Happy arrived with the food, we devoured it in minutes and went to sleep with a full stomach, except Lisanna and I. She was very concerned, but I told her that she needs rest. She soon slept, and so do I.

The next day, I went out to get some fresh air, while the rest stayed inside. After a while, Lucy came out.

" Hey, Erza! Mirajane's awake!" Lucy shouted happily.

We ran in, and I saw Mirajane talking to Lisanna. Even if she looked sick, she was still really happy to see Lisanna.

" Erza, I need to talk to you for a second, alone." Mirajane left the room, and she started talking.

" Erza, I beg you, please find Lisanna's attackers. I don't want her to get hurt. She told me that there are 4 of them, but that's all she knows." Mirajane said.

" I will." I promised, " Lisanna will stay here with you, and the rest will go with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

We started finding Lisanna's attackers by going back to the Magical Forest. When we got there, Natsu and Happy started to try to find unusual smells. Natsu may be human, but he smells like an animal. While they are sniffing, the rest of us are finding traces of magic used.

"Hey, I found a piece of steel. One of them must be having power of steel." I said.

" Steel? Gajeel!" Erza glowered. Gajeel quitted Fairy Tail to be in a guild called Dark Star. It's a dark guild.

" Then the attackers must be from that guild." Gray concluded.

" Amazing." A voice said. It was Gajeel's! 'He must be hiding for the whole time!' I thought.

" Gajeel! What are you doing scaring Lisanna?" Natsu shouted. Behind Gajeel, a few wizards appeared. They are the attackers.

" Giving that girl a piece of my mind! She took something important from me." Gajeel replied.

" We're not going to let you get away with this! " Natsu shouted again. He started shooting flames at them, Gray shooting ice, and Erza is fighting now. The other guild did the same. I did not follow, I'm too scared to.

After some time, they defeated the attackers and Gajeel ran away, and we went back to the hospital.

" Lisanna! What did you take from Gajeel? He and his friends are your attackers!" Erza asked.

" I took a jewel, because if they have it, they can kill anyone with it. When I got it, I immediately destroyed it." Lisanna replied. We all understood, and since Mirajane is feeling better, she can go home, and so can the rest of us, and we parted.


End file.
